1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission interface controller adapted to an independent CD-ROM drive or a hard disk drive and particularly to a USB interface controller or an IEEE1394 interface controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a casing 10 for an independent CD-ROM drive or hard disk drive is provided with locating holes 11, 12 for small computer system interface (SCSI) sockets and the SCSI interface controller is joined to control circuit in the casing 10.
Due to the technology of transmission interface being getting upgrade, using universal serial bus (USB) interface and institute of electrical and electronic engineers (IEEE) interface are better in quality and higher in speed for data transmission than using original SCSI interface. Currently, the USB interface and the IEEE1394 interface mostly are adopted instead of the SCSI interface.
Usually, in order to save the cost, a manufacturer of casings for independent CD-ROM drive or hard disk drive has not developed a new casing for being mounted with a USB interface controller or an IEEE1394 interface controller yet and still fabricates a great deal of original casings 10 with locating holes 11, 12, which are capable of being mounted with SCSI sockets as shown in FIG. 1 only, for makers of the independent CD-ROM drive or hard disk drive. However, makers of the independent CD-ROM drive or hard disk drive have to fabricate a new casing for accommodating the independent CD-ROM drive or hard disk drive such that the production cost is increased and the product competition is lowered.